


The Prince And The Whiz Popper

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki and Tom decide to switch identities just to see how the other guy lives. Mischief ensues. Loki and Tom are cute. Odin is funny. Volstagg is gentle. Bottoms are spanked.





	The Prince And The Whiz Popper

Neither one could remember who’s idea it was. It didn’t matter now, because the whole thing had blown up in their faces. Both young men stood now, neither looking like himself before Odin. There was one other in attendance. A very angry Volstagg. They looked at one another worriedly, their faces each wore mutual regret.  
“LOKI!” The All Father boomed, making both boys jump out of their skins. The one who looked like Tom Hiddleston responded:  
“Yes f..father…sir?” He looked up at Odin meekly. The old god frowned.  
“This is disquieting. I am torn between being very angry and finding this extremely interesting.”  
Loki and Tom looked up, surprised.  
“Tell me Thomas. How did you grow your hair out so quickly?” Tom stood, wearing Loki’s princely rainments, with shoulder length, raven black hair.  
“Well sir, I mean m…my k…king erhm…It’s a wig. Do you want me to take it off because I can…” Odin held one gauntleted hand up, shushing the nervous boy. Tom stood quiet and still.  
“I see.” Odin walked around the two, inspecting them from head to toe. “It really is remarkable.” He said evenly, coming around to face them now. He towered over the pair and put both hands on his hips.  
“Father, I can explain…” Loki began.  
Odin stopped in front of him. “Yes. By all means please explain yourself because I am keenly interested. I want to know how two skinny young boys can cause this much chaos, I REALLY DO WANT TO KNOW!” he rumbled and then boomed. Tom, who had been trying to stay cool looked as though he were going to either faint or cry.  
“I’m so sorry!” He cried suddenly, putting his face into his long, slender hands and weeping.” Loki, stunned by this reached over and patted his back, looking shocked and concerned.  
“Calm down, son. You have made your bed and now you must lie in it.” Tom was not used to Odin scolding him so sternly and it made him cry even harder. “Frigga! Someone get the All Mother!” He shouted over Tom’s shoulder. He never knew what to do with a crying child, even one who stood six foot two. Frigga swept into the room and went straight to the crying boy, whom she thought was Loki.  
“Loki, darling why do you cry so?” What’s going on, my husband?”  
Odin watched Frigga mistake her own child for another boy with fascination. A smile played over his lips. “Frigga my dear, that’s not Loki.” he finally said. She looked at Odin as though he were raving mad.  
“What do you mean” Of course it’s Loki. Have you forgotten your own son?” At that Loki piped up with;  
“He’s not my father.”  
Frigga looked at the boy who resembled Tom with shock. “What did you say young man?” Loki looked at her and smiled sardonically.  
“Mother it’s me.” He chuckled despite his situation. Frigga looked deep into his eyes and knew suddenly that it was true. She carded her fingers through his now short, blond curls, smiling slightly.  
“Loki what did you do to your hair?”  
“I cut it off mother. I also bleached it and put dye in it. How do you like it?”  
Frigga looked back and forth to the two. “By the gods, what have you two rascals done?” Odin replied:  
“From what I understand, these two little devils decided to see what life was like for each other. Loki altered his appearance and Thomas used a wig and they switched clothing. From there, they each made a complete mess of their respective homes. Tom has been here the whole time, playing pranks on the people of Asgard and Loki has apparently been busy wreaking havoc on Midgard.”  
“But why is Volstagg here? Why are you here, Volstagg?”  
The huge warrior stepped forward. “This little imp set off whiz poppers by putting them down my chimney, nearly burning my house to the ground and killing my whole family!” As he spoke he became angrier and angrier.  
Frigga looked horrified that Thomas would do such a thing.  
He looked up at her, still crying and squeaked: “I didn’t think they would blow up so badly. I only wanted to frighten him. It was meant to be a prank.” He looked down, his heart broken at the way Frigga looked at him. Volstagg cleared his throat and Tom looked toward him, his face shattering and the tears falling from his eyes. “I’m sorry Volstagg.” The big warrior’s face softened.  
Odin walked up to him and very quietly spoke: “Thomas, what you did was very naughty. You are young and you may have been influenced by Loki. But you can expect punishment. Do you understand young man?” Tom nodded and replied:  
“Yes my king.”  
“You will be punished by Volstagg as well.” Tom looked up, his face blanching.  
“You mean I’m going to get two….”  
“That’s right.” Odin said quietly. He then walked to Loki, who fidgeted nervously. “Well my son. You realize what you are in for, do you not?”  
“Yes father.” He said, his voice shaking.  
Odin crooked his finger to call Volstagg to him and dismissed everyone else except for the two boys and Frigga. She fled when she realized that the boy paddling festivities were about to commence.  
Odin started with Loki. He pulled his son to him and climbed the dais to his throne. He sat and jerked Loki over his lap and pulled off his gauntlet. Loki closed his eyes, knowing very well where this was going. Odin raised his big hand and came down on that skinny but pert little denim clad bottom with a loud snap! Loki bucked and cried out immediately. Odin spanked his son briskly and thoroughly. When he was finished, Loki was weeping and pleading for mercy. Tom palmed his face and groaned.  
Odin threw Loki off his knee and gestured for Tom to join him on Mount Pain. Tom climbed the steps like a condemned man, head down and miserable looking. He was so downcast and dramatic The old god nearly broke into laughter. When the boy reached the top Odin reached out and grasped his arm and pulled him over, removing the battle vest and throwing it on the floor. That left nothing between Odin’s hand and some very thin, leather britches and no underwear. He easily drew Tom over his knee, quite a bit more gently than he had with Loki and began to spank him. The swats were stingy and rapid fire, making Tom feel as though his bottom were on fire! Still, he gritted his teeth and only grunts and heavy breathing came out. He was determined not to cry as Loki did. As the end though, he broke and wept softly, crying out only a few times. Odin helped him up and ordered both boys off the dais. They walked down, rubbing their backsides and sniffling.  
Volstagg waited for Tom at the bottom of the steps.  
“It will be easier to spank you while you look like this.” He said, making Tom wince.  
“I’m very sorry for what I did, Volstagg.” He said meekly. The big warrior led him to an armless chair and he plopped down, pulling Tom over his knee.  
“I know Little One.” He said, feeling more than a little sorry for him. He really didn’t want to spank this boy after Odin finished paddling the daylights out of him. He felt Tom had been punished enough.  
“What troubles you Volstagg?” Odin said, Sensing what Volstagg was feeling,  
“My King hasn’t this boy been punished enough?” He began to rub Tom’s sore bottom gently as he spoke with Odin. Tom sighed, becoming blissed out by the feeling of the huge hand gently rubbing the sting out of his freshly tanned bottom. He yawned cavernously.  
“No, my friend. It is vital that he learns his lessons while he is young. I will understand if you go easy on him.” Odin winked at Volstagg.  
The big warrior looked down at Tom, who was laying still and obedient. “Good boy” He whispered down at him, giving his bottom a gentle pat. Tom squirmed slightly at this and yawned again. It touched the big warrior’s heart. He lay one hand on the boy’s back and brought his hand down very lightly. It was more of a firm pat than a swat. Tom flinched anyway, his bottom still very tender. Volstagg gave him what may have been the gentlest spanking anyone in Asgard had ever seen. Tom, fully aware of this swiveled his head to look at the big man. His eyes were huge and blue and he looked like a small child. Volstagg could not continue. He lifted the boy up and stood him on his feet, pointing a finger at him.  
“Be a good boy, understand?” he said softly. Tom’s head dropped and he squeaked;  
“Yes sir.”  
“Loki!” Odin boomed. “I leave you to your mother to finish your punishment.” Loki looked up at Odin, outraged.  
“Why do I get two thrashings?”  
“This one is for changing your appearance and putting this boy up to mischief.” He sent for the All Mother.  
“My King?” She said, looking askance at both boys.  
“I give Loki to you for his remaining discipline. He is guilty of changing his appearance and deceiving his parents, and corrupting Thomas to delinquency.”  
Frigga walked over to Loki, still marveling at his appearance and pulled him along to her chambers.  
“Thomas, I confine you to your room for the rest of the day. I want you to think on the lessons you learned here.”  
“Yes sir.” Tom sniffed and walked out looking hang dog and sad. He obediently went straight to his room and lay face down on his bed.  
* * *  
Odin walked down the corridor flapping his spanking hand. It was numb from having to spank two bottoms in one evening. He walked up to Tom’s bed chambers and listened through the door. There was no sound, so he pushed his way into the room, taking care not to disturb the boy. Tom lay on the huge bed on his stomach, the wig was off now and he looked more himself. He marveled at how the wig had changed the way Thomas’ features registered. Now he just looked like a handsome yet freshly spanked young boy. His breathing was slow and even and his face, surrounded by those golden curls was angelic. Odin reached out and covered him and gently patted his pert little bottom affectionately.  
Frigga opened the door to she and Odin’s sleeping chambers and pulled Loki in. He did not struggle or resist to her relief. She went to her dresser and picked up the large, round hair brush and sat down on the edge of the bed. She gestured for Loki to come to her and he did, looking very contrite. She mused that Thomas had imparted some manners to him to go with his appearance. She pulled him over her lap, his upper body laying across the bed and picked up the brush.  
“You know you are very cute like this.” She said, smiling. “Makes it hard to spank you.” She drew back and came down on Loki’s bottom with a loud snap! The jeans offered virtually no protection from the brush. It stung like fire and Loki arched his back and yipped. Frigga went to work, paddling her son soundly. When she had finished he was sobbing and limp across her lap. She dropped the brush and rubbed his back gently, Shushing him and carding her fingers through his curls.  
‘You had curls like this as a baby.” She said wistfully. “Well, you’re still my baby.” She said warmly, bending down and planting a kiss on his wet cheek.  
“I’m sorry mama.” Loki said meekly.  
Frigga pulled him up and embraced him, holding his head against her breast and petting him lovingly. “I know my darling.” She rocked and cuddled Loki for quite a while.  
Odin came into the room and looked at them, smiling. He came to them and lay his hand on Loki’s head affectionately.  
“Somewhere under that naughty hide of yours is a good boy, my son.” He said softly. “I will pound on that little rump of yours until I find him.” Frigga chuckled at this and Loki, who had fallen asleep lay still, breathing softly and evenly on his mother.  
“Is Thomas alright?” Frigga asked, laying Loki on the bed gently.  
“I just checked on him. He sleeps.” Odin replied. “It was so hard to discipline him, even with Loki’s appearance.”  
“Yes, I know. Loki is so adorable in either form. They both are.” She said, smiling.  
“I will take our son to his room.” Odin said, scooping the lanky form up and walking out the door. He pushed Loki’s bed chamber door with his foot and carried his sleeping son to the bed. He pulled the laces on the trainers and removed them, tossing them on the floor and pulled the duvet over him. Loki smacked his lips and fussed, rolling onto his stomach. His father bent down and kissed his pale cheek and left him to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning both boys woke up and showered and dressed as themselves. It was a strange sight indeed to see them, gingerly sitting down to the morning meal looking identical. Frigga stared at them in amazement as did Odin.  
“I’m going to find a spell to regrow my own hair.” Loki groused.  
“I don’t know.” Tom began. “You look pretty cool, man.” He smiled at Loki and the two cracked up over their breakfasts. Even Odin chuckled, even though he disagreed.  
“We can do without two identical scamps. He said, winking his one eye at Tom.  
Tom smiled at Odin and then his expression sobered. “I’m sorry for what I did. I never meant to make either of you angry at me.”  
Odin reached over and patted Tom’s back, smiling affectionately. “My boy we were never angry at you. We both hate to have to resort to disciplining you.”  
Tom looked up at Odin, his blue eyes huge and sad. “I deserved both spankings and scoldings as well. I want to behave well for you.”  
Frigga smiled at Tom as did Odin. To their utter surprise and delight, Loki agreed.  
“I’m sorry too. I will try not to get into mischief.” Loki said meekly. Both of his parents locked eyes on him, their expressions warm and loving.  
“I know my darling.” Frigga said. She reached over and stroked Loki’s new hair, smiling.  
“I am very proud of you, my son.” Odin said to Loki. “You have grown so much these last few weeks. I promise to try and understand you. I know I have a lot to make up to you.”  
The statement was so naked and sincere, tears sprang into the young prince’s eyes.  
“Thank you father.” He said, smiling as a tear rolled down his cheek. Tom glanced over at Loki and smiled warmly. He reached over and patted his shoulder. Odin smiled at both boys. Just then, Thor burst in.  
The God of Thunder was breathless and angry. He moved around the table to Odin. “Father, Loki has…” he stopped speaking abruptly as he laid eyes on Loki and Tom. Apart from their clothing they were now identical. His face spasmed into at least four different expressions ranging from confusion to amazement.  
“You were saying?’ Odin prompted. The identical pair were silent, looking at one another guiltily. Loki gave Tom a “don’t say a word” look.  
“I do not understand.” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes at how clueless his big brother was behaving.  
“Let me help.” Loki spoke up. “Thomas and I switched clothing and I cut off my hair and colored it. We tried life in one another’s shoes. As usual, it went pear shaped for us both.”  
“Loki, in the guise of Thomas turned an entire street full of cars into ice cream.” Thor complained. He should have consequences.”  
“He has. They both have. They both received two hidings apiece.” Odin stated.  
“Very well.” Thor said, seemingly satisfied. “Why did you whip Thomas father?”  
“He perpetrated his own mischief in the guise of Loki. As I said, he was corrected. They both were in equal measure.”  
Thor looked to Tom and smiled sympathetically. Tom cringed in embarrassment.  
“I’m really sorry Thor.” Tom said meekly.  
“I’m sorry too, brother.” Loki said humbly. Thor was amazed. Loki never apologized for his delinquency. Even when he was in the midst of getting his bottom tanned he always claimed innocence. He smiled down at Loki warmly.  
“I forgive you both.” Thor said amiably. “Now no more of this naughty behavior, alright?” he chided both boys. They both nodded and answered in unison.  
“Yes Thor.”  
“You wouldn’t want to bring my wrath.” Thor continued. “Loki has felt the sting of my palm many times. I would hate for you to feel its sting Thomas.”  
Tom blushed scarlet. “No sir. I certainly wouldn’t.”  
Thor walked around and gave both boys a matey pat on the back and ruffled their hair. Loki shot him an annoyed look and Tom just laughed. 

* * *

Loki pecked on Tom’s chamber door at well past midnight.  
“Hey man, come in.” He said and bade him enter. Loki turned to him and smiled broadly.  
“I have an idea…..”


End file.
